


Sweets

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: GoldenPair, M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Life is full of surprises.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou
Kudos: 6





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-04 & 2020-20-03  
> Dedication: The last four paragraphs are from greensilverserpent. Thank you for ending one of my very first and most sweet stories.

''…ko. Fujiko, nya!'' The tensai looked at his friend. ''Yes, Eiji?'' ''Where have you been? I've been calling you for hours.'' Eiji said, pouting. ''I'm sorry, Eiji. I was just lost in my thoughts. How about I'll buy you some ice-cream?'' Fuji offered, his usual smile on his lips. ''Yay! Arigatou, Fujiko!'' The red-head said happily and hugged his friend. ''Well then, let's go. I know a very good place.'' A look of mild horror crossed Eiji's face. A good place to eat - no matter what - for Fuji was something very unique and very different for everyone else. ''Don't worry, Eiji. They have normal things too.'' The acrobat started to smile and dragged Fuji with him. ''Which way?'' Eiji asked when he noticed that he didn't know. ''This way. How is it going with Oishi?'' ''We are friends, Fujiko. Friends. And… it's not like Oishi is interested in me, not like that.'' A hint of sadness was in his voice. The tensai petted the boy's red hair and said, ''Give him some hints. I'm sure he likes you more than you think.'' ''Maybe,'' Eiji said and jumped when he saw the café in front of them. ''It's- It's beautiful! Hurry, Fujiko!'' Fuji smiled at the childish joy of his friend and wondered if he would enjoy it too. The red-head grabbed his hand and dragged Fuji inside. 

''Stop daydreaming all the time and tell me what you're thinking.'' Eiji ordered, serious. ''There is someone I like and I wondered if he would like this place too, but then the person isn't really into sweets.'' ''Who is it? Who is it? Do I know the person?'' ''Well, I think you can say you know the person.'' Fuji answered smiling. ''Who? Who? Who? Please tell me, Fujiko!'' ''No. I'll tell you if you guess right. Hm… I'll take a surprise sundae and you, Eiji?'' ''Hm…'' The acrobat looked at the menu. ''A strawberry and chocolate sundae.'' They ordered and took a seat outside. While they waited for the order to arrive, Eiji guessed who the person could be. ''Ochibi?'' ''No.'' ''Nya. That's mean, Fujiko. Give me a hint.'' The red-head pouted. ''It's a male.'' ''I thought so. Hm… Taka-san?'' ''No. Look Eiji, your ice-cream.'' ''Here you go.'' The waitress said and set the bowls on the table. ''Thank you. It looks delicious. Itadakimasu.'' Eiji said and took the first bite. ''Itadakimasu.''

They ate in silence, at least until Eiji started to guess again. ''Hm, the only one left from our team is Tezuka-buchou. Is he from another team?'' ''No, he isn't.'' The acrobat looked disbelievingly at his friend and asked ''Tezuka-buchou?''. ''Yes and don't look at me like that. He is a nice person, he has only a small problem with showing his feelings.'' ''A small problem? He is cold as ice. I've never seen him smile!'' ''Eiji, he is a little different but I've seen him smile. He has a really warm and gentle smile. It shows his true nature.'' Fuji said with smile on his own lips. ''I'll talk to Oishi and tell him how I feel if you talk to Tezuka and invite him here, on a date.'' Eiji said confidant and held his hand out to Fuji. The tensai took his hand and said. ''Agreed.''

*

The honey haired boy was nervous. He had decided to talk to Tezuka after practice, but now he wanted nothing more than to leave and talk to him later. ''Fuji.'' Tezuka's calm voice made the boy even more nervous. ''Saa, Tezuka. Would you like to get rid of your fangirls?'' Fuji asked in a now teasing voice. The buchou looked at the tensai and asked himself what the other was up to. ''Why would you help me? You wouldn't do that without getting something out of it.'' ''That hurt, Tezuka. I just want to help you and you think that I would do that only for my own benefit.'' Fuji said with played hurt in his eyes. The taller boy sighed, the tensai always made him irritated. ''Fine, but what do you have in mind?'' Tezuka asked, he knew that he would give in sooner or later anyway. ''We'll act like a couple, go on dates, kiss maybe.'' The honey haired boy said smiling. ''W-What?'' Tezuka was sure that a look of shock and maybe a small, nearly invisible, blush was on his face. ''Are you alright?'' Fuji asked worried, not showing the real pain he felt. ''Yes.'' The taller boy regained his cool and continued. ''I was just surprised. You suggest to make them believe that I'm gay and in a relationship with you.'' ''Exactly. Well, what do you think?'' Seigaku's buchou thought about it for a moment, before he answered, ''I'll give it a try, as long as you behave and don't get us into trouble.'' ''Don't worry, Kunimitsu. I'll be your good and lovely boyfriend.'' Fuji promised and smiled a bright and happy smile. Tezuka felt the urge to smile as well. ''Let's go home, Fuji.'' The tensai nodded and took Tezuka's hand. The taller boy raised a brow but said nothing. ''We are a couple now.'' Was all Fuji said. On the way home Fuji asked, ''What am I allowed to do at school?'' Tezuka didn't reply. He had never thought about such things before. ''Don't do anything sexual. A kiss is the maximum.'' ''Alright. I'm fine with that. I have to go now. See you tomorrow, Mitsu.'' With that Fuji left Tezuka and went home. Tezuka walked his way, lost in thoughts about Fuji, the plan and his feelings. 

The buchou didn't sleep well this night. He was surprised when the tensai came by to walk to school with him. ''Morning, Mitsu. I thought we could walk to school together.'' ''Hm.'' Was Tezuka's grumbled reply. ''You're really not a morning person. Did you have breakfast?'' ''Nh?'' ''I take that as a 'no'. Please let me inside, you should take a shower and I'll make breakfast.'' Fuji offered in a soft voice. Tezuka just stepped aside and let his 'boyfriend' in. While he took a shower, Syusuke made a small breakfast. When Tezuka entered the kitchen, he smelled something delicious. ''What did you make? It smells good.'' ''Apple-cinnamon pancakes, some eggrolls, rice and bacon. I guess I overdid a little.'' Fuji said smiling. ''It's fine. I'll make some tea. Do you want some?'' ''Yes, thank you.'' ''You're welcome. I'm the one who should thank you for the meal.'' Fuji shook his head and said, ''No need to, but you should eat now or we are going to be late.'' ''Why did you come here that early?'' Tezuka asked. ''Well, I thought that you didn't sleep well because you worried too much. I wanted to make sure that you are up and had something to eat.'' Fuji explained. ''How kind of you.'' ''I didn't mean to insult you. But you have the tendency to worry and think too much about things like this.'' Tezuka noticed that he had hurt the tensai, but found himself unable to apologize. ''You should eat before it gets cold. I'll wait outside.'' Fuji turned to leave. ''Wait. Fuji, I'm sorry. You have been so kind to make sure that I'm fine and I treat you like you wanted to make fun of me. I'm-'' ''It's alright. I surprised you in the morning and maybe didn't use the right words to explain it.'' The tensai interrupted Tezuka. The buchou's lips twitched slightly and for a little moment it looked like he was smiling. ''You should eat. I hope you'll like it.'' The taller boy nodded and started. A sound close to a moan escaped Tezuka's lips when he tasted the pancakes. ''Do you like them?'' Fuji asked carefully. ''Yes. They are delicious.'' Was all what Tezuka said. ''Saa, Mitsu. Do you like sweets?'' The taller boy answered without thinking. ''Yes, I like them.'' A smile on Fuji's lips made Tezuka notice what he just said and a worried look appeared on his face. ''Don't worry, Mitsu. I won't tell anyone. I could make a cherry pie next time but now we have to go to school.'' Syusuke said reassuringly. Tezuka said nothing and stood up. Fuji followed his buchou to the front door and was surprised when Tezuka took his hand. A bright smile appeared on Fuji's face.

When the two reached the school the first girls ran towards them. ''Tezuka-kun! Fuji-kun!'' The girls stopped, they had noticed that the two regulars were holding hands. ''Tezuka-kun? Why are you two holding hands?'' One of the girls asked. Fuji embraced Tezuka protectively and said. ''He is my boyfriend. Got a problem with that?'' The tensai had opened his eyes and gave them a warning look. With scared looks on their faces the girls excused themselves and walked away. ''There was no need to scare them.'' ''But, Mitsu. They tried to flirt with you.'' Fuji said with puppy eyes. Seigaku's buchou sighed, ''Don't look at me like that. You, maybe, overdid it a little but I'm grateful that you protected me.'' Tezuka gently stroked Fuji's hair and showed the tensai a small smile. A light blush bloomed on the smaller boy's face. Now Tezuka had an answer for one of his thoughts from last night. He liked Fuji, he maybe even loved the honey haired tensai. The answer didn't make this whole thing easier for him but maybe, just maybe, Syusuke would fall for him too. And that thought made Tezuka very happy. ''You have a beautiful smile. You should show it more often.'' Fuji said daydreaming a little. The buchou looked surprised at the other. ''You think so?'' ''Yes. Your smile is warm and kind. It shows how you are.'' The honey haired boy couldn't look at Tezuka. He didn't want the taller boy to see the heavy blush on his face. ''Fuji?'' Tezuka asked softly and gently turned Fuji towards him. ''I'm fine, Mitsu. Please let-'' Tezuka stopped the tensai with a kiss. Fuji's eyes shot open, the boy he loved was kissing him while nobody was around. The tensai slowly relaxed and started to return the kiss. When they separated Tezuka looked lovingly at him and gently cupped his face. Fuji leaned into the touch and whispered, ''Love you, Mitsu.'' ''I love you too, Syusuke.'' Despite that he knew that it was just for the plan, Fuji felt happy when he heard the words from Tezuka. ''We should go to our classes. I'll be waiting for you during the break.'' With that the buchou pulled the tensai inside and walked towards his class. 

''Good morning, Tezuka.'' Oishi greeted his friend, when he walked into the room. ''Good morning, Oishi.'' The fuku-buchou looked carefully at his friend. He seemed so happy. ''Did something happen? ''Why do you ask?'' ''You seem to be very happy. I just want to know the reason, because it is rare that I can see your happiness.'' Oishi explained. ''It's nothing. I'm just happy, because I had a nice morning.'' Tezuka answered. The fukubuchou nodded in understanding but he was sure that there was more than just a nice morning. 

Eiji was grinning. Fuji had told him everything about the plan. ''You know that a date because of a plan does not count as a real date, don't you?'' The red-head asked. ''I know but if everything works out like I hope, I'll get a real one. What about you?'' ''Well, I… I don't know what to do.'' Eiji answered a little depressed. ''Spend some time with him. Show more than friendly interest in him. Invite him on a date.'' ''A date?!'' ''You don't need to tell him, just ask him out.'' Fuji explained, smiling. ''I'm not sure. Ah, I know! I'll write him a letter.'' The tensai watched the scene skeptically. 

The lessons went on as usual and when the bell signaled that it was time for the break Fuji hurried to find Tezuka. ''Fuji.'' Tezuka's calm voice made Fuji turn and a smile appear on his face. ''Hello, Mitsu. Would you like to get something to eat?'' ''What would you like?'' Tezuka asked. ''I made a bento but it is too much for me alone. And I thought that you would like to have some of it.'' A small smile was visible on Tezuka's lips. ''I would like some, thank you.''

*

Despite everything, when Tezuka got home that day, he couldn't quite fathom how all of this had happened so quickly. What had probably started out as a plan from Fuji - there was no other indication due to its quickness - had become something much more. Something he had not thought possible. He needed to think on this. But just when he finally had a few moments to spare the doorbell rang, revealing a very flustered looking Oishi, who upon being invited in and explaining the situation promptly collapsed into the appointed chair. ''What am I supposed to do?'' Remembering who he was talking to, Oishi tried to gain back a bit of his normal behavior. But it was difficult. ''I'm sorry, Tezuka. But you are my best friend. I really don't know how to proceed.'' Tezuka sighed, just when he was making progress in his own life, Oishi's had to break out of its usual patterns. And as always he was the last person who should ever be consulted in such matters. But he was also, as previously stated, Oishi's best friend. ''I don't know what you're supposed to do, Oishi. But I know that there are several options you could take.'' ''Options?'' ''Yes, for instance, do you wish to say yes to this date or not? Do you feel something for Kikumaru or do you just wish to stay friends?'' ''Do I have to write a letter back?'' The thought alone seemed to feel even more horrifying to Oishi than answering his questions. Tezuka almost smiled again. ''No, you do not. You can just answer him any way you like. But you should answer him.'' Oishi sighed brokenly. ''But how? What am I supposed to say? I had no idea he even liked me that way. '' ''Do you like him back in the same way? Or do you just want to stay friends?'' ''I don't-'' ''You need to find an answer to those questions, Oishi. And you need to find them fast. Preferably before school on Monday.'' ''School!'' Oishi looked terrified. ''If this doesn't work I still have to see him every day! I still have to play doubles with him! I have to-'' This was getting nowhere. And for the first time Tezuka didn't fully downgrade his own abilities for the social matters of life. Oishi, at least right now, was worse off than Tezuka ever had been. ''Go home, find a silent spot to think and do just that. Think about what you want. Then go about how to get it.'' ''But-'' ''Do you want to just stay friends with him, Oishi?'' The black haired boy swallowed visibly. ''No.'' ''Then what do you want?'' ''I don't know.'' ''Again, please go home now and think about it. Don't waste your energy on useless merry go rounds with a fear that ultimately has no basis to even be there!'' This was one of the very few times Tezuka got loud. Something that had never happened directly to Oishi before. But it seemed to shake the other enough to finally focus again. ''Right. I'll do that. Thank you, Tezuka.'' Then he was already gone, leaving his friend to blink at the spot that had just been vacated in record time. Monday was going to be heaven or hell. For all four of them.

*

''Good morning, Mitsu!'' ''Good morning, Syusuke.'' To Fuji's surprise Tezuka had already waited on the front steps when he arrived, waving something that looked like a sandwich in front of Fuji's face when he got near. ''This is for you, as a thank you for yesterday.'' Fuji smiled. ''That looks delicious. Thank you. May I already munch on it or do I have to wait?'' '''Munch' all you like. Though there is more for later.'' 

They were just about to round the last corner to school when Tezuka stopped. ''Answer me something, Syusuke.'' ''Sure.'' The last bites had just disappeared and the tensai was licking remaining crumbs from his lips. An enticing sight, if Tezuka had time for it. ''Did you set Kikumaru up to write the letter to Oishi?'' Fuji looked affronted but then sighed. ''No. Eiji just didn't know how tell him in person, so we thought this might be a good way. He really likes him. Really, really likes him.'' That at least annulled one of his concerns. ''And me? Was that a setup as well? A means to an end to win a bet?'' ''How do you know about that?'' ''So it was a bet.'' Tezuka tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but didn't fully succeed and he knew it. Fuji looked defiant. ''Yes, I admit it started as one. And it started out with a plan to get you on a date. But only because I thought I'd never have a chance otherwise!'' Tezuka wanted to believe him. He really did. But it sure hurt to know to have been used, at least for while. But it also didn't change what he had come to feel for the tensai. ''And now?'' His words still sounded harsh, even to his own ears. Fuji's was close to tears. ''You tell me. It's not like I can do anything now that you know. I just…'' ''Just what, Syusuke? What are you not saying?'' Fuji sniffed and Tezuka had to force himself not to take the tensai into his arms. ''I just wanted a chance. A chance to really make you mine. You would never have said yes if I had just asked. You would have run. You always do when you need to think and I wouldn't have gotten a second chance.'' Tears were streaming now. Something even the tensai wouldn't fake. Finally Tezuka had all his answers and despite knowing he still had to think about them, he also knew exactly what he wanted. And that was Fuji. ''Then I sincerely hope that my boyfriend has another good plan to help Oishi and Kikumaru along.'' Fuji's tears stopped, his eyes widening in shock. ''Your boyfriend? I'm… I'm really allowed to…'' ''You are. I'm even insisting on it.'' Tezuka smiled, finally opening his arms and receiving the smaller boy into them. ''I love you, Syusuke. Though I would enjoy if you talked to me in the future, instead of plotting. We can talk. Always.'' ''Mitsu…''

*

''It's really nice, here.'' Oishi commented, letting Eiji use his lap while he was eating his ice cream sundae and almost succeeded in not blushing despite of it. Tezuka gave a small smile, his hand resting on the tensai's knee, beneath the table. Fuji laughed softly at Eiji's ferociousness with his dessert but enjoyed seeing it even more. This was the best ending the tensai could have hoped for when he made the bet. The perfect ending. Though one question remained: Who had actually won the bet now?


End file.
